Wario
Wario is Mario's cousin and arch-rival. He first appeared in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins for the Game Boy in 1992. He is rude, selfish and a bully - certainly not qualities associated with traditional heroes and indeed Wario is a borderline villain for the most part however Wario has been altered from a threat to a comedic nuisance who has actually become a hero of sorts in his own franchise (albeit a very greedy and flawed one). Wario has even saved the world on numerous occassions, though it is normally done out of his love for gold and fame than for any true care about the world's safety (Wario is not completely heartless though, just a bit of an egomaniac). Wario had his own sidekick, Waluigi who is also bad and sometimes good. In his early appearances, Wario wore a long-sleeved shirt, but in his later appearances Wario wore a short-sleeved shirt. Despite being a villain in Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, Wario's Woods and'' Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman'', Wario was an ally to Mario in later Mario games. Wario is not evil but a comic relief. Wario was an unlockable character seven times in Mario Golf for the Nintendo 64 the Game Boy Color verison of Mario Golf and the Game Boy Color version of Mario Tennis, Yakuman DS, Mario Golf Advance Tour, Mario Kart 7 and Super Smash Bros. 4. He was playable in every Mario Party game except for Mario Party Advance. He was absent in the Game Boy Advance version of Mario Power Tennis. Wario appeared in every Mario Kart game as a playable character except for Super Mario Kart. From Mario Kart 64 to Mario Kart DS, and Mario Kart 7, Wario's kart is purple, but in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 his kart was yellow instead of purple, due to the color of his hat and shirt. Wario Land Wario was a hero in this series, and teamed up with various to defeat various and collect various treasures. Wario Ware Wario is the CEO of Ware, and makes video games. He apparently lives in Diamond City and has numerous friends. Smash Bros Wario's clothes were one of Mario's alt. Costumes in the game. Same is in the next game, but Wario was made into a trophy. He originally was going to be in it, but was cut. In Brawl, Wario finally makes it as a playable character, in his biker outfit, but has his classic outfit as an alternate costume. He was a member of the Subspace in Story Mode, but became good and helped Luigi, Ness and King Dedede defeat Tabuu. In SSB4, Wario is in it again, but as an unlockable character. He is quicker than Brawl version though. Gallery 250px-Wario_Mario_Party_8.png|Wario's artwork from Mario Party 8. File:WarioOverallsSSB4.png|Wario as he appears in Super Smash Bros. 4 Wario Artwork.png Wario.png WarioSM64DS.png TheBIGGER4.jpg File:SML2_-_Wario_Artwork.png|Wario's first appearance Wario.png|link=Wario ssb4 WarioDSSMscreen.jpeg WarioWLSI.png SM64DS5.png WarioRiches.jpeg wariowaluigi11.png imagesO2DXZUJ5.jpg wario-smash-bros.png WWCMWario.png Wario in Mario Kart 7.png|Wario in Mario Kart 7. Wario in Mario Party 4.jpg|Wario in Mario Party 4. Wario's artwork in Mario Party 10..png|Wario's artwork in Mario Party 10. Wario in The Subspace Emissary.png|Wario in The Subspace Emissary. Dr. Wario-2.png Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Rivals Category:Male Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:False Antagonist Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Fighter Category:In love heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Brutes Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Rich Heroes Category:Siblings Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Man Army Category:Good Hearted Bastards